dc_fandom_wikiafandomcom-20200213-history
Batman
| Next Movie = | Appearances = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * Antagonists: * ** * Other Characters: * * Dean Arbagast * * Locations: * * ** *** **** **** **** **** Items: * * * Vehicles: * * | Plot = In the North Pole, Victor Fries has been living a normal life alongside a boy called Koonak and a couple of polar bears that follow him as loyal pets. Fries survived his apparent demise in Gotham City with his wife, Nora, who is still cryogenically preserved in her container. Unfortunately, a sumbarine and its crew are exploring the area, believing it's completely uninhabited and destroy Fries's sanctuary, shattering Nora's container. The unfortunate accident forces Fries to become Mr. Freeze once again and after freezing the crew to death, he heads towards Gotham City. A few days later in Gotham, Batman and Robin capture a couple of small time thieves and then head towards a high society party, while they change outfits in their vehicle. Once they arrive, they are greeted by Commissioner Gordon, who is glad to see Dick has arrived earlier than his daughter, Barbara; who is also Dick's date. Although they assume Barbara is getting ready for the party, she is actually fighting crime as Batgirl when she realizes the time and hurries to the party. In the party, a man called Gregory Belson is distressed after his stockbroker, Dean Arbagast, informs him that he needs to deal with an unpaid debt, but without the means to do it, Belson decides to leave the party, angry and frustrated. At that exact moment, Barbara arrives to the party, looking stunningly beautiful and after greeting her father, she goes along with Dick to enjoy the party, as the two of them have started a serious relationship. Meanwhile, Belson is driving away from the party when he suddenly comes across a completely frozen part of the road. Belson can't control his car and the vehicle careens off the road and is flipped upside-down. As Belson comes out of the vehicle unharmed, he is confronted by Mr. Freeze, who needs Belson to help him save his wife. Moments later, Bruce Wayne decides to leave the party, while Dick remains at the place with Barbara, making plans for the next days. Bruce has Alfred take him back home, but they are forced to stop the car when they come across a large pond of water in the middle of the road. Bruce goes out of the car and notices Belson's vehicle not far from the road and takes a closer look at the documents of the vehicle, learning Belson's identity. Belson has been taken by Freeze to his hideout, where he explains that he needs Belson to save Nora from a certain death. Belson explains that only an organ transplant could save her, but there are currently no donors available at the Gotham General Hospital. Freeze then decides that they should just take a donor by force, even if it means taking an innocent life. Belson is unsure about the whole deal, but Freeze promises him large amounts of gold, which will help him with his debts and Belson agrees. Like this, the two of them start searching for people registered in the hospital's database in order to find a person with the same characteristics and blood type of Nora and they find the perfect match in Barbara Gordon. After calling to her college number and asking for her whereabouts to her roommate, Freeze goes looking for Barbara. At that moment, Barbara is on a date with Dick Grayson at the Shaugnessys Club and things are getting quite romantic, when Freeze bursts into the place with his two polar bears and starts attacking people in order to find Barbara. To avoid people from coming to harm, Barbara gives herself up, but Dick fights Freeze and his bears. Despite his efforts, Dick is unable to stop them and Freeze manages to place Barbara on his van and drives away. Dick starts chasing him and the police soon join the chase, but Freeze uses his Ice Gun to stop them and gets away. Barbara is taken to Freeze's hideout, where they try to give her medication, but she refuses to take anything and is left locked in a room. Meanwhile, Commissioner Gordon organizes the entire Gotham City Police Department to find her daughter and afterwards, he talks to Dick, who has been taken to the hospital to treat the injuries caused by Freeze. After Dick gives Gordon all the details, the Commissioner explains that the only clue they have is that mysterious call to Barbara's roommate, claiming to be from the hospital regarding Barbara's information as a blood donor. Thanks to this clue, Bruce investigates the databse of the hospital's blood donors and realizes that Nora Fries's blood is compatible with Barbara's. As this happens, Barbara tries to escape through the ventilation system of the building where she's being held hostage. On her escape attempt, she finds Nora Fries, barely alive thanks to special machines and Freeze explains that they need a "blood" donor to save her life. Barbara tells them that she would gladly help, but not like this. Barbara continues her escape attempt, but upon reaching the outside of the building, she realizes that she has been taken to an oil rig in the middle of the ocean. Having no means to escape, Barbara is taken back to her room, where she is chained to a bed and locked for good. Meanwhile, Batman and Robin investigate about cryogenic technology and after a visit to GothCorp, they learn that Belson is the leading person in that area of expertise. Belson is nowhere to be found and the duo interrogate his stockbroker to learn his location. The man doesn't know the truth, but during the interrogation he receives a call from Belson. Batman records the call and afterwards, he takes the tape to the Batcave, where he uses his equipment to pinpoint the location of the call. As Bruce does this, Alfred investigates the list of equipment that has been used in recent cryogenic experiments and informs Batman that the most recent elements are used to perform an organ transplant. After learning of this, Batman and Robin hurry towards the oil rig in the Batwing. At that moment, the kid called Koonak gives Barbara some food and he sympathizes with her. Koonak makes Freeze promise that he wouldn't hurt Barbara, but Belson informs him that Nora is stable and that they should operate immediately. Freeze and Belson grab Barbara and drag her to the operating room, where they intend to start the procedure, but Koonak notices Barbara is struggling and he distracts them, allowing Barbara to fight and escape from the place. The struggle damaged the machine that keeps Nora alive and Freeze focuses on fixing it, while Belson goes after Barbara. The chase leads them to the oil tanks, where Belson starts shooting at Barbara, causing the spilled oil to catch on fire just as Batman and Robin arrive at the place. The fire expands quickly and soon, the upper parts of the oil rig start blowing up in flames. After dealing with Freeze's polar bears, causing them to drop the the ocean below, Batman and Robin help Barbara get down to them, but Freeze has arrived and tries to freeze them with his gun. The duo hide inside the booth of a crane, but they are trapped inside as Freeze encapsules the booth in ice. Freeze is about to capture a helpless Barbara, but part of the structure of the oil rig falls on top of him, breaking his leg. Batman and Robin find a way to escape from the frozen booth and they help Freeze get out of the rubble. Freeze tells them to go save Nora and together, Batman and Barbrara descend to rescue her and Koonak, while Robin gets the Batwing ready to leave in a hurry. The fire comsumes the place fast and Batman and Barbara barely make it out alive, thanks to Freeze's assistance with his ice gun. Freeze tells them to take Nora and Koonak to safety and come back for him later. Barbara and Batman manage to make it to the Batwing, but after Barbara goes into the plane, Batman leaves Nora with Robin and goes back for Freeze. The oil rig is coming apart and the structure is slowly collapsing while the fire creates bigger explosions, which causes big pieces of debris to fall and kill Belson, who was trying to escape. Batman finds Freeze, but the floor underneath them breaks apart and Freeze starts falling. Batman grabs him with his Batrope, but rubble comes down on him, causing him to drop Freeze to the waters below the burning oil rig. With Freeze gone, Batman runs towards the Batwing and holds to the underside of the plane as the oil rig explodes, leaving nothing but dense smoke behind. As the heroes leave the place taking Nora and Koonak to safety, Freeze is also being taken to safety by his polar bears through the water. Sometime later, Freeze has returned to the Nort Pole and goes to a weather station, where he learns that his beloved wife, Nora, has been cured thanks to Bruce Wayne, who funded the procedure using Freeze's technology. Even though the world believes him to be dead, Freeze is overwhelmed with joy and sheds tears for the first time in years as he walks away along with his loyal bear friends. | Cast = class="wikitable" - ! Character ! Actor - Batman Kevin Conroy - Robin Loren Lester - Mister Freeze Michael Ansara - Alfred Pennyworth Efrem Zimbalist, Jr. - Batgirl Mary Kay Bergman - Commissioner James Gordon Bob Hastings - Detective Harvey Bullock Robert Costanzo - Lieutenant Renee Montoya Liane Schirmer - Gregory Belson George Dzundza - Summer Gleeson Mari Devon - Veronica Vreeland Marilu Henner - Koonak Rahi Azizi } | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Batman & Mr. Freeze at Wikipedia * Batman & Mr. Freeze at the Internet Movie Database (IMDB) * }} Category:Batman Movies